Punks
by Aqua279
Summary: What if the flock was never the flock,- cliched- but none of them had good lives, either? If they all knew each other, and were all cynical? Beaten, broken, and bruised? I tried. Language, violence T. Fax suggested at frist.
1. Chapter 1

Punks

**Punks**

**Guess what? I found out that Iggy means fiery one!! Isn't that cool?? I thought it was amazing!! (yes I realize how many other stories I have going on but I'll never get them done if I have another idea in my head so there! :p) Go to and search the names!! All of the names I use have meanings! It's so cool!! I own none of the songs, the lyrics, or the maximum ride characters. I do however own this idea. Steal and die. :p **

Caden Martinez-Jones sighed, taking her time getting to class. What's the point of rushing? No one here believes in her because she's GASP! Adopted. The only ones she really got to listen were Aden, and Dolan, who were both basically ready to get kicked out or to drop out. Oh well.

"Hey, you wanna go outside and skip instead?" A dark voice said from behind her. Caden turned around and gave a brief smile to dark haired Dolan and followed him, tying up her blond hair. They met Aden outside, by the track. He was already smoking, watching something. He's always watching everything intently. He always has nightmares about being blind. But this is stupid to Caden and Dolan- he has the best vision of all. He's also a major pyro but that's fine with everyone. Good for wreaking havoc. Caden took out her iPod and turned on _Headstrong _by _Trapt._ It was loud, but that's how she liked it. Loud enough to block out every little thing that bugged her. She flexed her shoulders and went to leap up to the railings above her, but Dolan caught her shoulder.

"Look." He pointed to the track, where people were practicing for, well, the track team. In the center of the foot ball field was a small, misshapen black object.

"Aden, you didn't." She sighed, then grinned. "You did."

"Yup. And this is going to be good. It took me two hours to make that one."

"Two hours? That's the longest it's ever taken you!" She gasped. He took a drag of his cigarette and put it out in the palm of his hand, putting it behind his ear and grinning. He's particularly handsome, but Caden never thought of him that way. Dolan was handsome in his own way. While they are both intimidating, Aden is strawberry blond with light blue eyes and pale skin, and very tall- lean with muscles; Dolan has angular features with black hair, eyes, and olive skin. He's not as tall as Aden, but he's up there in height too. They were asked to join the basket ball team in their freshmen years- until they turned into the school screw ups.

"Yeah, I know." With that he crouched low and watched with satisfaction. Caden took her ear buds out and covered her ears as she heard Aden's "Five…four…three…" Dolan put his hands over hers. She smiled a little.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyson heard the bang or boom from his middle school. He felt it too. For an eleven year old, he was good with sounds and feels. He knew that it was his friend Aden's bomb that went off. He's Tyson's neighbor. Tyson got skipped up a grade last year so he's in seventh grade, but just because he's smart, doesn't mean he's a star student. He and Licia- a fourteen year old who got held back- are also good friends, and they cause so much trouble that it's a wonder they haven't been suspended yet. Licia gave him a wicked grin, tied her curly brown hair up and snuck out the always open window. Lucky for the school they are in study hall- they'll never be missed. Tyson followed quickly, rolling until he caught his balance. They would never actually be a real member of Aden's group, because they weren't half as bad as those three, but still. They were okay friends of them all. Aden already has three piercings in his left ear, a tattoo, and a bad habit of smoking. Only when he's really excited though. Dolan, a dark boy who hung out with Aden a lot, has a few tattoos, also, and a bad habit of getting into nasty fights. Caden, the only girl of the three some, is just really looking for someone to want her. Well, that's what Erimentha told him, anyway. She's his little sister, and she goes by Erim. Her name means Collector of Thoughts…it's right on the nose, too. Because at times, Erim can read minds. Tyson got the feeling that Caden just liked to do stuff though. Just to get an adrenaline rush. Plus those three had been friends since middle school- wreaking havoc where ever they go.

"Shut up, Licia." He sighed, having ignored her the whole time, but now heard her.

"Should we get Erim?" She asked quietly as they hopped the fence.

"No, she already knows. Oh, damn." His pants got caught. He quickly ripped from the knee down off of both legs and just ran. Aden- whom Tyson could see from here- had a few more bruises on his arms from his step dad, but looked actually better than he had last time the guy got mad. Caden only had one black eye, and Dolan didn't have any gashes from knives, so it seemed to be a good day.

"Maybe we can just spend the rest of the day with them. Or we could all just get far away from school grounds and get ice cream. I saw this place and it was tagged on the side and I wondered if Caden and her group did that. They're really good at it, too. I've seen it. And-"

"Licia! Quiet until we get over there." Something wasn't right. Something is going wrong. Tyson saw everything now. A boy ran over when the bomb went off and was okay now, though flirting with Caden. Dolan looked ready too kill. So did Aden. Fortunately Caden can look after her self when it comes to scrawny track runners. She punched out, snarling something.

"Tyson, come here." Aden growled, motioning wildly.

"Yeah?" He asked, hunching over and pulling a match out of his shoe.

"Go straight to Erim's school and get her. Take her to the garage. Go," he said urgently, looking at something that Tyson didn't notice. He nodded and took off.

"Go with him Licia." Caden said, massaging her knuckles and looking ready to fight. Licia nodded and ran off.

"This isn't going to be good." Aden sighed.

"Why not? They want to fight, let's fight." Dolan said, then glanced at Caden as she braced her self. "What do you think you're doing?" He snapped.

"You don't think I'd chicken out now, do you? Damn preps have been waitin' for it." She snapped back.

"We're gonna have to run. We'll get them when there's no pigs around." Aden said, putting his arm through Cadens' and pulling her along. Dolan followed, looking around nervously. He had his pocket knife out and ready.

The garage was actually an unused ballet studio. It still got electricity, courtesy of an anonymous friend who cared for the cynical punks. They had also "donated" things in there. IE- a set of speakers, a guitar, drums, and a mic. Also a microwave, and sound proofed doors and windows. Donated being either stolen or fixed up. They sang to get it out as they say. Because to them every song has a meaning. The ones they liked best were the ones that made them think about their own lives.

"Dolan, why don't you go first? I can see the tension rolling off you." Caden said, sitting on the ground. Licia grinned sadistically and pulled out a paper and pen. Tyson joined her as they made plans for running away or for making chaos in their school. Erim just sat, her eyes closed, mind open.

"Fine. But you have to go next." He sighed. This was their therapy. Screaming or yelling it out. Just fine by them. He started the guitar and immediately began singing. Aden started the drums in, enjoying it. Caden watched with wide eyes- he was focusing on her.

"Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain."

He sang the song with such in depth looks and voices and tones that it made them all scared for a second. And they knew he had wrists with scars- he called them battle wounds from his war with life; Aden and Caden called them his marks of idiocy. Caden had cut once before. She won't deny it- it felt good. The physical pain took the emotional pain away. But she didn't do it anymore after Erim caught her with blood running down both hands. Dolan had gotten slightly angry after it, but he couldn't say much when he was in the next block doing the same thing. But they all know how it is to want so badly to make IT go away that you'd injure yourself to get relief. That may be why he fights, though. Anger is now his drug. Caden sighed and jumped to her feet, wincing when she smiled too much and made her black eye twinge. Aden smiled encouragingly, then turned to his drums again. Dolan got on his guitar and waited for Caden to nod.

"Never win first place  
Don't support the team  
I can't take direction  
And my socks are never clean.

Teachers dated me  
My parents hated me  
I was always in a fight  
Cause I can't do nothin right

Every day I fight a war against the mirror  
I can't take the person starin back at me

I'm a hazard to myself  
Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy

It's bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else

LA told me you'll be a pop star  
All you have to change  
Is everything you are?

Tired of bein compared  
To "that" Brittany spears  
She's so pretty  
That just ain't me

So doctor, doctor wont you please prescribe me something  
Bein the life of someone else

I'm a hazard to myself  
Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy

It's bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else

…. I wanna be somebody else." Caden sang, sighing when she was finished. That song is always making her mad and sad at the same time. Dolan hated when she sang it because- so she was told –it made him think she was going to run away or something. Aden was next, but he didn't look ready to get up.

"C'mon, Aden. It's therapy. If you wanted to do it, then it would be called something else. Seriously. I sang, you sing." Caden said, taking a bow and sitting down. He sighed and dragged the mike to the drums.

"Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
But no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
But no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and their stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
But no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
But no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
But no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

… … … … … … … … … … …  
Welcome to my life…Welcome to my life….Welcome to my life…" He sang not looking at anyone. Caden kissed his cheek and sighed.

"We've got issues." She said. Dolan sat down hard and just lay back. His eyes shut slowly, slowing the tattoo of a skull and cross bones on the underside of his wrist. It was just above all of the inter knotting scars. They all began humming Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan, because it made them all think too hard about their lives. It said too much about them. Erim still sat quietly, looking asleep. Until of course, her blue eyes snapped open and a slow, creepy grin spread out on her face.

"I know where we can go." She murmured.

"Why would we leave?" Licia asked sarcastically. Her parents were always fighting and throwing things- she's the best at dodge ball at school. She naturally ducks at the sound of something being thrown. They sometimes bring her into the fights, too. Tyson and Erim's parents were barely home and when they were they didn't pay attention to them. So why be little angels when being little demons is so much more fun? Erim flicked a blonde curl out of her face.

"For a nine year old, you can be creepy." Tyson said, earning a kick to the shoulder. He winced and looked away.

"…I…I don't think we should leave." Caden said, shaking a little. The thought of what her 'dad' would do to her if he caught her…Shivering again. Dolan sat up and watched her discreetly from the corner of his eye.

"I don't think so either. I mean, one it's a federal offence on your record if you runaway and get caught, and personally I don't need anything else on my record thank you. I'll be put in juvie with no bond like last time. I'll pass." Aden said, toying with his home made cross- it was made of what looked like barbed wire. No one ever asked. His tattoo showed now, too. It was of a demon with wings, hands crossed over his chest with two flames on each hand. The demon was looking up and grinning sadistically.

"Where do you suggest we go, though, Erim?" Tyson asked, looking out for his sister.

"I suggest we just leave. I know where to go and so does Caden." She looked at the older, blonde girl with a sinister smile.

"I do?"

"You do, Caden _Martinez_-Jones." She said. Caden stiffened.

"No. I won't ask that woman for help." She said, shaking her head. The little kids looked at her curiously.

"Nothing." Something was tapping strangely on the side of the building. _Ra-tap. Ra-tap. Ra-tapppppp._

"What is that? Is it a bird? Or maybe a cat. If it is can we shoot fire works at it? Just bottle rockets. I have some hidden under the floor boards." Licia said, rubbing her hands together. Aden shushed them all.

"No, that's actually someone throwing something at the building. But who knows we're here?" He asked to himself. Then he lit a smoke and peaked through the window.

"Sh!t." he said to himself, ducking down. "Well, Dolan, seems like you are going to need that knife."

"Why?" Caden demanded.

"Umm…I think your brother just ratted us out, Caden." Aden muttered, looking down sadly. Caden sighed, stood up and went to the door.

"Caden!" Dolan barked.

"What?"

"Pack your things tonight." He said with a strange look on his face.

"We'll see." She walked out. They all heard the _thunk_ of a fist slamming into a face, and the moan of Cadens as she was beat by her brother. Tyson, Licia, Erim, and Aden were all holding Dolan back.

"She'll get it worse tonight if you don't just let it go. You heard her last time- its better if you just let it happen. Go with the flow." Aden said, sitting on Dolan's back now that he was on the ground. He growled.

"Bastard is hurting her!" He spat.

"Two bad things will happen if you go kill him right now. One, Caden will have to answer to her dads' fist and his knife, most likely. Two, you'll go back to juvie." They heard a loud scream and no one could hold Dolan back. He bulleted through the door and was on Brian like a rottweiler on a bloody steak. He is spitting with anger as he punched the boys face. His seventeen year old body seemed bigger than the twenty one year olds.

"Fuckin' bastard! Coward!" He yelled, snapping his nose. Some how he got a bloody lip. Caden was pulling him off now that Brian was unconscious. She was crying.

"Don't." She snapped in that strong voice of hers. Her nose is bleeding from both nostrils, her lip is cut, her cheek is cut and another black eye is forming on her left eye. He is shaking now, anger boiling into the drug he loved most.

"Why the hell not? Hmm?? He hurts you!"

"You don't understand, Dolan. You're big enough so that your step dad can't pick on you much anymore. Mine can still pick me up and throw me." She is shaking, but she clenched her jaw and fists, standing up right. She didn't even limp. "I'm going…home. You should too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Next Day XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caden groaned, looking to her right. Yup. The hospital again. Luckily this time it only seemed to be a few hours that she was out. Because the clock on the wall told her it was only ten AM. Some one was standing over her. With something shiny. She whimpered, but set her lips.

"Calm down, honey. It's just a painkiller. We found you on a side road. Did you get hit by a car, or did some one do this to you?" For a split second, she thought about telling. That her adoptive father did this. That he always did. That this was nothing compared to last year when he hospitalized her for a month.

"I…I can't remember." She said with a weak cough. The woman sighed and nodded, walking out. Something on her side hurt, but Caden paid no mind. It was probably only a broken rib anyways. Some one else walked in, looking down. It was Aden.

"Hey, Caden. How are yo feeling?" He asked, sitting next to her bed. He winced at the gash across her cheek.

"I've had worse. I'll be getting out any minute now." She said confidently, trying to sit up.

"We gotta bail Dolan out again." He said, putting his head on his hands, where his elbows rested on his knees.

"Damn it." She sighed. "I _told_ him not to!"

"It wasn't that. He went out and found some…alcohol. He was pretty depressed when he found out about you. I think he may have assaulted an officer, too."

"Aren't we a colorful bunch? I mean, you've got three counts of vandalism, breaking and entering, theft, attempted arson, what else? Well, I've got seven counts of grand theft auto, vandalism, breaking and entering, and assault. Licia even has some grand theft and assault!!" Caden threw her head back and let her eyes close for a while.

"Where are we going to get the money?" Aden asked quietly.

"I don't know. I really don't. I could do a few runs for Rico, if need be. Or you could for Piao. It's not gonna be that hard with those two- they trust us and they pay good. Just a few runs." She continued muttering that to herself, as if convincing herself.

"Piao is in jail. He got caught. Rico won't let me run for him. He's only letting you and you're in no shape to." Aden muttered, forcing his mind to think.

"I can still do it. I can drive can't I? And haven't I told you? Rico let's us use a spare car to deliver things." She murmured. She moved a little to tap Aden's shoulder, only to gasp loudly at the pain in her belly. She looked under the blanket and saw she had a long line of stitches. Aden saw too. "Okay how about I try to convince Rico that you're trustworthy?" She said meekly.

"Yeah. But how are you going to do that?"

"He' s my bio uncle. I don't think he'll take too long to convince. It's convincing him not to go murder my father and brother that's going to be hard. He's really going to kill them this time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AT HOME WITH ADEN THAT NIGHT XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aden looked around like an alley cat, then leapt over the drunken mess that was his mother. Or step mother. What ever. If he kept quiet, he could get out and meet Caden at Rico's garage. Maybe he wouldn't feel the need to rip and tear at the flesh of his own fathers skin. If of course, the man would leave him alone.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" A deep voice yelled. Aden ducked and grabbed the fist that was thrown at him. His father was still bigger than him and he found that the ass was holding him by the tops of his arms. He kicked out and managed to somehow get the man between the legs.

"Pussy." He said, running out. _Whoops_. He felt another four bruises coming on. The air was cold, making him feel bad. Caden was most likely waiting outside for him.

When he got to the garage, Caden WAS outside, on the pay phone whispering something. Aden came up behind her to listen to what she was saying. Who could she be talking to on the phone?

"Dolan, it's Caden. I'm fine. Stop it okay, or we're not getting you out! Yeah. No we don't have it right now, we're doing runs again. Shut up. If you don't watch your back all the time then they'll kick your a-butt." She laughed. "Yeah, maybe I'll redeem my self. By the way, when you get out, you're going to be in so much trouble. Maybe you'll want to stay safe behind the bars before I can get to you, boy. If I ever catch you drinking again, I'll kick your butt my self. Got it?" She snorted.

"No, I do not. And yes I do count tequila as a drink and no I do not approve of alcohol even at parties. Stop fooling arou-" She stopped talking. "What?"

"_I gotta go. This prick thought he'd try to hit me from behind. Bye." _Aden heard the line go dead. Caden sighed and hung up.

"I hope he's okay, Aden." She said. He grinned.

"That boy has been in there more times than I have, so I think he'll be okay."


	2. Caden's Sight and Adens Vision

Punks Chapter Two

XXXXX Dolan XXXXX

"Come on, stupid. Next time you'll remember not to get into a fight." The guard dragged Dolan roughly to the dark cell every one called the hole. They slammed the door shut and it went pitch black. Dolan didn't care. His anger is doubling. Just to get him out, Aden has gone against his word to himself. That he'd never do another run again. And Caden was completely being an idiot, considering she is so hurt that they wouldn't let her out of the hospital without Aden saying that she would be in bed for a few days. Ugh. And she is doing most of the running. Dolan doesn't care much about himself in here. His bio uncle is the leader of a gang called the Latin Kings and the members are quite protective of him…including the juvie bound members in here with him. His hand is digging into his left forearm, hard enough that he can feel the blood seeping from under his finger nails. Thick, warm blood. It feels good, the slight twinge of pain better than the agitation he was feeling. A hand knocked on the door. "Hey, I'm going to Wal-Mart. You want something?" A voice asked. 'Going To Wal-Mart' means getting commissary. Which Dolan has none of.

"Sure, anything." "And don't worry about dude. He's being taken care of right now." With that the voice left. It must be hard on whoever got him from behind- not that he cared; it is considered weak and faulty to attack someone from behind. When they're using the phone especially. The blood is flowing thickly now and it's hard to focus on things around him, but Dolan forces himself to think of his uncle Phil and how he can help Caden and Aden and Licia and Tyson and Erimentha. Because if he can help Dolan of all people, then he can help those five.

"Dolan, here." José's voice said from the thin slot in the door. Dolan reached up with his left hand and grabbed the bag of Doritos, the water, and the Kool-Aid package. "What happened to your hand?" José asked casually.

"Nothing. Thanks." He muttered, falling back.

XXXXXX Caden and Co. XXXXXXXXX

"I do not care that he is in 'the hole' all I care about is that you will not give him the commissary money that I'm trying to put on his account. Why the hell not?" Caden demanded, leaning into the young officers face. "Because he can't get the commissary when he's in the hole. He can only get it when he's…out." the officer said, looking thoroughly intimidated. "Well he can use it when he gets out, right? Right. SO be a good slab of pork and put it in his 'bank' while we go get bail money and get him out before I-"

"Caden." Aden said, putting a hand on her bruised shoulder gently. "Just put it on, sir. Obviously he's getting out of the hole in three days and he'll be able to use it then, right?" "Well, yes but you can't-"

"Are you telling me that he can't have money saved until he desires to use it??" She snapped, ignoring the mischievous look on Tyson's face. Erim was smiling slightly at the officer. "Fine. Leave the money. How much is it?" "One eighty." Caden spat, sliding the wad of money into manila envelope and writing the amount on top, along with _Dolan Servantez. _"Here." She handed it to him and walked away. Aden is giving off a slight smile that never means anything good. They got into a red SUV and slammed the doors, locking it and putting seat belts on. Ironically.

"What did you take?" She demanded of Tyson, who was fiddling with something black in the back seat. "Hehe, it's a piece of their computer. The thing with all the info on it." Licia snatched it and looked around it for a second, then handed it back. "I could use it, but I don't know what it's called." Aden reached his long arm back and snatched the thing, keeping it from the kids. "You guys are leaving finger prints." He said, holding it with a cloth. "Caden, let's go and then we'll figure it out. I think I could get information off this, but we'll need a really good hacker." Every one but Caden looked at Licia as they backed away form the Juvenile Delinquent 'Center'. From eleven up have all spent a fair amount of time in there. Erim is slowly falling asleep in the back, as Licia talks a lot to Tyson, who is whispering idea's to Aden, who is watching Caden carefully as she winces on every turn. They pulled up to a dark house that is light in only one bedroom. "Aden, you need to drive away if I'm gone for more than eighteen minutes, okay?" Caden asked as she got out and put a plastic bag of _something_ in her jean pocket. She trusted Aden to get out as quickly as he could even from the passenger side, because he has been known to drive from the passenger seat. She jogged off, her light blue jean shorts the only thing visible in the night. Tyson is dozing now, and Licia is looking lethargic. "Guys, if Caden has enough money, we're going to get food, go to her Uncle Rico's, pay him, then get a bondsman, okay?" Aden said quietly. "Really? Her uncle is so nice! I've met him only once, but he's so nice! I was running from a pig and he let me hide in his house for a while." Licia nodded, letting her head fall forward. Her super curly brown hair is obscuring her face, but she is obviously asleep.

Caden came out fifteen minutes later with a huge wad of cash, holding it with a white knuckled hand. Even Aden is dozing by now. He jerked up right when she got in the car and slammed the door. She pulled out of the drive way and into the street like some sort of demon was at her heels.

"Okay, guys, where do you want to eat? We've got enough to eat, bond Dolan out, and pay Rico." Caden said stiffly, hands tight on the steering wheel. Rico would be paid one thousand. It would cost about twenty two hundred to get Dolan out and about fifty to feed the kids. That must be a lot of money. "Did he buy extra?" Aden asked gently, stretching. "Yeah, plus the money from Joey's buy. He was there, instead of at his house." Aden sat up straight and looked at her. Joey had tried to molest her before and Aden was supposed to deliver his.

"You okay?" He asked as he leaned over slightly to see if she had more bruises. "Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing happened. He was so stoned that he didn't know what was going on. He just knew that he had money and I had the sh!t." She said quietly, laughing a little shakily. "Tyson where do you want to eat honey?" Tyson nodded a little.

"Uh, Burger King." He sighed. Licia nodded in agreement, and Erim stayed asleep. They parked and Aden carried Erim inside while everyone walked sleepily. It's about two AM, but Burger King is still open. The only customer in there is a large (large as in HUGE) man wearing purple and gold clothes and black sunglasses. He has a dark olive skin, like Dolan's, long black hair tied back on the nape of his neck. He's about 6'3 and looks quite buff. He's on his cell phone. While Aden and the kids go order, Caden finds a table, but can't help but stare at the man. He looks so familiar…and who is he talking to? "Yeah. Don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll get you out. Hang on. What are you staring at? Got a problem?" he barked at Caden.

"You're kind of hard not to stare at dude." She snapped, wary. He opened his mouth, but paused while listening to who ever is on the other end of his phone. "I'll ask her. What's your name, shortness?" He asked, watching intently. "Blond hair, brown eyes. Jean shorts, t-shirt."

"Who wants to know?" Caden asked loudly, unmoving from her place beside the red and white table. Aden was hovering over her protectively.

"Dolan." He said, tossing her the phone. She caught it and put it to her ear with a breathless "Hello?"

"_Caden? What are you doing?" _

"Uh…Uh… I'm getting food. What are _you_ doing? I thought you were in the hole?" She asked quietly, scolding.

"_Oh, I have my ways of getting out. Just tell me- are you okay? Did you have to deliver to Joey?" _He asked worriedly.

"…No. Just some normal customers. Who is this guy?" She asked.

"_Caden…he's my uncle. Just get to know him. He'll take care of you guys. His name is Phil. Weird, I know. How long until you have enough to bail me out?" _

"We have to let you stay in until two days after mañana. The bondsmen offices are closed until Monday. Just be safe okay? We put some commissary in for you."

"_Yeah, don't worry. I plan on it. And you too. Tell Aden not to blow anything up with yous guys too close, okay?? Or I'll kill 'em." _Dolan said possessively_. _

"Calm down, Dolan. You're only going to be in there four days. That's all. It's not even long enough for my stitches to heal." She winced after saying this. Dolan growled on the other line.

"_Alright. I've got to go. Give the phone back to Phil. I'll talk to you as soon as they actually let me out. José paid off the guard. Bye, lo- miss you all." _He said. Caden sighed and tossed the phone to 'Phil".

"Alright little buddy. If she's getting you out, what can I do for you?" He asked. His head snapped towards Caden. "Oooh. I get it. Alright, alright. Will do." He hung up. Aden shushed Erim and Tyson, who were arguing, and told Licia to sit down/. "Eat yous guys. Just sit and eat. After this we'll go to Rico's and ask if we can borrow some money for a hotel." She sat down next to Aden and ignored her food. She doesn't like ketchup on her cheeseburgers any ways, but Tyson insists that she try it every time he orders for her. Licia scarfed down two orders of fries before slowing down on her chicken strips or nuggets or whatever they call them.

"Caden are you going to eat those?" Erim asked as she stared at the medium fry at Caden's elbow. She shook her head and pushed it at her. She then proceeds to push her cheese burger at Tyson. Aden gave her a disapproving look but said nothing. The man- Phil- walked up and put a chair out for him to sit in. "So, my nephew wants me to watch out for yous guys. Should I, or should I walk away right now?" He asked in a highly Latino accent. "I think you can make the decision for your self. Or do you need us to hold your hand when you go to the bathroom, too?" Caden snapped, pushing her long hair over her shoulder. He laughed loudly.

"I like yous guys. A lot. So I think I will help yous. But on one condition- Dolan's condition. He said to make sure yous don't do any more runs. He said to let yous pay this Pablo guy and then to get yous into a hotel for the rest of the four days he's going to be in there. What should I do?" "I think that's an excellent plan. We'll meet you at Ameri-Sweets." Caden retorted, standing up with Erim and Tyson. Aden grabbed Licia's wrist and pulled her towards the door.

"Be there at five thirty at least- else we're leaving." "Who is we?" Caden asked, pushing the kids and Aden out the door. "The LK's, little girl." He then proceeded to eat their left over's. She shook her head and got into the car, wincing when her stitches stretched.

XXXXXXXXX Aden at the hotel with everyone. XXXXXXXXXX

She is still wincing every time she moves. Aden watched as Caden slowly got Tyson and Erim to sleep with their heads on opposite ends of the bed they were sharing. Licia was on the roll out bed that was hidden in the closet and Aden was being forced onto the couch. "Where are you going to sleep?" He asked as he sat down. "There is a recliner right? I'll sleep in it tonight, and you can sleep in it tomorrow. Just go to bed, Little Fire." She sighed with a smile. Aden waited until she was sound asleep to get into the computer that the hotel supplied politely. Tyson sat up with Licia in unison and they bolted over, Licia taking the seat while Tyson and Aden disappeared underneath the desk. A spark flew and Licia kicked slightly.

"Fighter." Aden sighed from underneath the desk.

"What?" Licia whispered frantically, typing passwords to the complications coming up. "Remind me of that tomorrow. It's what Caden means. She called me by my names meaning, I just wanted to return the favor." He said, twisting a grey wire over a blue one. "Ouch!" He hissed, putting his burnt fingers in his mouth. Then he laughed. Tyson figured it out quicker than him. Move your fingers- don't try to hold the wires together.

"Good job, Firebrand." Aden laughed quietly, then came out by Licia, who was typing furiously.

"Well?" Tyson asked excitedly. "Quiet! I almost got it. Yous should really see the firewalls on this thing. Well you can, but it's a lot easier to understand to a hacker." "You're fourteen. How did you become a professional hacker in twelve years?" "It's a gift. Now sh- oh! I'm in. Let's look at the pictures! Maybe they'll have mug shots. Of Dolan and you and Caden. I don't want to see mine. It was funny. I had twigs and stuff in my hair- Oh my goth!" Licia screamed, Aden slapping a hand over her mouth. His stomach heaved. What was shown on the screen is gross enough to make the strongest man puke his guts up. Onto the floor and then melt into a pile of spineless goop. The pictures are of babies. All sorts of babies with tubes going through them, under them, in them. One babies organs were showing through its stomach. Another had no mouth and was breathing heavily through its nose. The caption said "Number One zero zero two eight is slated for retirement, considering it can not breath or function properly. Hopes of it developing gills or another way of breathing are terminated." Another set of pictures showed a boy with brown hair on a table, strapped down, his eyes bandaged up. "Scientists tried to improve night vision. Failed. Experiment 00324 is now blind. Retirement possibility- probable." Four more pictures. One of a girl with red hair, on her stomach, back sliced open, showing her spinal cord missing some bones. In the next picture it showed titanium pieces filing in for bone. A little child was lying on her back, face drawn and pale. She had curly brown hair and her eyes were open as a syringe was being stuck into her arm. Another picture showed a little boy, who looked too much like the girl with the shot, being operated on. It was bloody. The fourth picture showed a boy with light blond hair, his face angry as he pulled at his restraints. His caption read "Too much resistance. Must be broken. Will be experimented on. Next experiment- claws or fangs." Licia had her hand over her own mouth now, but she clicked on. This time Aden ran off and threw up, along with Tyson. Licia was quietly puking in the trash bin. The picture wasn't that bad- not really. It merely showed a grown man looking down at all of the kids previously mentioned with a clip board. They were in cages. Too small dog cages.

Aden put the other two to sleep forcefully and ran down stairs quickly. The lady at the front desk seemed determined to ignore him, iPod turned on full blast. Finally he ripped them out of her ears. "Excuse-"

"NO. Do not start with me. I just need to know how much it costs for me to get the key to the printer. I plan on printing out about twenty sheets of paper that will have dialog and pictures." He snapped, hands shaking as he clenched them into fists. "Um…it would cost about ten bucks dude." She sighed. Aden tossed a twenty over the counter and dashed back up stairs, using an elevator this time. He printed out everything, then unhooked the machinery. He put it in a bag and wrote "DO NOT THROW AWAY OR TOUCH" on it with a red and black sharpie. He flopped backwards on the couch and put the pictures under the cushion. Hopefully no one would look in the bag. But of course every one is nosy, thus it probably will be moved by the time he wakes up. Oh well…he slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Caden slightly;…..XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Conversations with my thirteen year old selfConversations with my thirteen year old selfYou're angryI know thisThe world couldn't care lessYou're lonelyI feel thisAnd you wish you were the bestNo teachersOr guidanceAnd you always walk aloneYou're cryingAt night whenNobody else is homeCome over here and let me hold your hand and hug you darlingI promise you that it won't always feel this badThere are so many things I want to say to youYou're the girl I used to beYou little heartbroken thirteen year old meYou're laughingBut you're hidingGod I know that trick too wellYou forgetThat I've been youAnd now I'm just the shellI promiseI love you andEverything will work out fineDon't try toGrow up yetOh just give it some timeThe pain you feel is real you're not asleep but it's a nightmareBut you can wake up anytimeOh don't lose your passion or the fighter that's inside of youYou're the girl I used to be__**The pissed off complicated thirteen year old me**__Conversations with my thirteen year old selfConversations with my thirteen year old selfUntil we meet againOh I wish you well ohI wish you wellLittle girlUntil we meet againOhI wish you wellLittle girlI wish you wellUntil we meet againMy little thirteen year old me." _Caden sang along with the computer, not caring if she woke Aden. It's five in the after noon. Twelve hours is quite enough. She turned the music down and continued humming to herself. She'd ordered food for the kids, but couldn't bring herself to eat. Something in the back of her mind kept telling her that she wasn't hungry. So she didn't eat. Sudden pain erupted in her head, making her fall to the ground, clutching it with one loud scream. The first things to flow to her mind was her own memory. Telling her something? Not possible….

_**Flash back**_

_Caden was on the floor, her hands on her knees. She was crying. Dolan stood over her, face stricken. In his hand was a bloody knife, in his other a hand full of thick red blood. He dropped the knife, wiped his wrist on his jeans and rushed to Caden. He picked her up and set her on the bed. "Caden?" He asked, pulling her into his lap. She was rocking back and forth, crying hysterically now. _

"_No, No, No… You cannot be doing this to me…" She whimpered, crying into his chest. "Caden…I…" He could say no more…._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX She found him. She found who she needed to help her get rid of this absurd pain. This evil, vile emotional pain that was causing her so much unfocused rage that she could barely find his house. "Dolan!" She yelled, throwing his bedroom door open in a strange red rage. He was standing up, waiting for her. Her expression smoothed upon seeing him. Then she burst out crying. Tears. Everywhere. A cool metal razor blade was pressed into her hands. She squeezed it hard, relishing on the feel of her thoughts being jerked to the thick blood running in her hands. She whimpered in strange pleasure. Dolan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his bare chest. "Not too deep. And never by your veins." He warned in her ear. She traced the lines on his veins defiantly. "I don't want you to die." He murmured, holding her close. He could feel her blood spilling warmly down his chest. He didn't mind._

_**End Flashbacks**_

Aden was holding her, trying to help her stand, help her feel better. She was crying and whimpering loudly, though feeling Erim, Tyson, and Licia trying to comfort her. Of course, she felt nothing except the waves of lava like pain crushing every other thought she had. The second things that appeared in her minds eye were things she'd never seen, never felt, never experienced. Never knew were possible.

_A cool metal slab beneath her bare back, only some soft feathers between them. Something burning inside her veins, making her cry out loudly. Her tears saved her from seeing the terrible face of the man doing this crime of hate to her. And then, it happened. The energy to fight was siphoned out of her veins. She felt them cut into her flesh, into the soft flesh of her belly, but did not scream, or even flinch. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_The pain was back, only now it's different. It's in her head. Making it feel as if something terribly big and horrible is being shoved into her head, trying to fit in non-existent space. The metal bars and plastic around her made it ten times worse. Because for some reason she could only bring herself to think that she'd always be stuck here, watching them suffer. A them she did recognize., though only vaguely. Dolan was there, next to her, screaming her name. Only he wasn't screaming or yelling Caden. _Max! Max! Tell me you'll be fine! You've been through so much worse! _But who is Max? _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Aden is crying. His eyes are bandaged and blood is spewing out from under the bandages. As tears. Caden soothes him by cooing softly, then yelling loudly and animalistic-ly at the scientists standing around, shaking their heads and muttering about him being a failure. _It's alright, Iggy. You'll be fine. I swear. I'll kill them all before we let them take you again. _She promises. Dolan nodded, his dark eyes wide but blank. _

"_They took my eyes! I can't see! They can't do anything worse!" Aden cries. Dolan shakes his head and takes a deep breath._

"_They can take your ears." He muttered, his monotone voice completely un assuring. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Licia is across from Caden now. She is crying, face buried in her arms. She doesn't look up when the scientist comes in and takes another child from another cage. Caden watches closely. "I'm not going to be okay." The too thin girl whispers, looking up. Her usually bright chocolate brown eyes are flat now, dead with something unrealistic. "You are!""The silence. It scares me. I- I will always remember what they do when you go silent. They never let you stay quiet." She murmurs, fear filling her face- but her eyes remain blank. Caden smiles ruefully. "Don't stay quiet. Talk until they get so mad they want to throw you into the air or off a cliff. Then you can escape." _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_The four year old boy is scared. His features are taut and sweaty. Tyson. Caden is standing beside him, whispering the plan. Tyson nods, but freezes when the scientist comes into the room. His wings spread. _

"_Don't act up you two, or you'll get it." The man growls, brandishing a taser. Tyson whimpers, but takes a flying leap at the man. The scientist drops his weapon and brings his fist down on the small boy. The wings flap, but he falls to the ground. Dolan leaps from nowhere and kicks the man so hard in the back that he falls to the ground unconscious. An older man comes into the room and grimaces, picks Tyson up, and puts him in a cage with Erimentha. The two year old. His sister. With angel white wings… _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_A little boy around three years old with baby fine blonde hair followed her around the halls, feet slapping lightly against the linoleum. She wears a gauze gown and a tracker on her ankle, he wears small jeans, a t-shirt, and a name tag. Ari Batchelder. Who? He smiled, taking his name tag off and scanning a door open. _

"_Can we get ice cream?" She smiles at his question. Maybe…just maybe…_

"_Only if you come with me and let them out." She said sweetly, pulling his hand. He stops dead, looking behind her shoulder with scared eyes. She whips around, muscles tensed. A long rod with four prongs at the end is jabbed into her ribs, letting off loud sapping noises. In the scientists' other arm is a struggling Dolan, who watched as Caden choked up blood from the taser. Ari watches, fear in his wide eyes, until an older man comes up with a grimace and pulls him to safety._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_She's only watching this time. The little girl is only two. Just two years old. Her eyes are an innocent, crystal blue and filled with tears as a large man takes her away, but she does not struggle. They make Caden watch. As they sedate the baby and cut open her forehead with such careful precision that it's a miracle none of them are machines. They place a small chip in after moving things. They press a button and the chip blinks red and disappears. They turn and zap Caden once more with the taser, but she's out before it causes pain. She remembers none of it when she awakes with stitches across her belly and down her back. _

Caden jerked up, gasping and puking and crying and whatever else she could manage with out moving. She felt that, the stitches, the zapping, the headache, the metal slab, the fire in her veins, the dull lethargy and the pain. The emotional pain, too. She looked down at her puke, seeing blood all over herself. No stitches though.

"Caden?" Erim asked in a scared voice. Caden stilled, trying not to move too much. Too much agony. Aden was holding her up right as she threw up in the toilet.

"She's going to be fine, guys. Go finish doing whatever you were doing. I'm going to help Caden get cleaned up and then we'll maybe go get dinner or lunch or which ever." Aden said lightly, tying Caden's hair back. His hand twitched twice towards his back pocket, where he kept his cigarettes. Caden's shoulders shook a little as she coughed. "I'm fine, Aden. Just fine. I-I have to tell you something. But first- what is in that bag? What did yous find on that thing from the cop shop?" She asked, flushing, wiping her mouth, curling into a ball and leaning against the tub. Aden closed the door and leaned against it, then slowly untied the bag. "We found pictures. Of kids, babies, too. It's sick, Fighter. I don't think you want to see it after that. Why don't you-"

"Show me the goth damned pictures." She growled, a strange anxiety drifting over her. Aden sighed and pulled out a large stack of pictures. She snatched them and started looking through them. She did look sick, but didn't puke. She actually looked more hurt than anything. The babies pictures were the ones that made her look sick. The ones of the red head, brunette, blond, and the curly haired little kids made her look sick. "You took our place." She murmured, stroking each picture affectionately. "But could you last like we did? Will you die? Did you die, kitkala?" She murmured. She was looking at the little girl with brown hair. "Erim." She flipped to the boy that looked like her. "Tyson." She flipped to the brunette boy with bandaged eyes. "Aden." The savage looking blond. "Dolan." And then she flipped to the red head, who was not anything like Caden. "Me." One tear fell from her eye, making Aden shake his head. "What are you talking about?" He demanded. She jerked like she had forgotten he was there. "My…visions. They were of us." She quickly told him about the visions- leaving out the part where she could feel everything. He was wincing and touching his eyes lightly. "And these kids…because we didn't get that life…I think these kids had to replace us. These kitkala's. " Little birds. "They have wings. If they didn't die. I think they may have, though. I sense death in these pictures. Feel." She grabbed his pale hand and skimmed it over the picture of the Erim replacement. He jerked and gasped, yanking his hand away as if something shocked him. "You're right. They did replace us. And they did die. Because of us." He murmured.


End file.
